


Number Three, Bagshot Row

by KayleeArafinwiel



Series: The Road Goes Ever On And On [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Hamfast Gamgee of Tighfield, third son of Roper Gamgee, and how he became Gaffer Gamgee of Hobbiton. Will eventually feature Bilbo and his relations, and eventually the next generation of Gamgees, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings (early Astron, S.R. 1341)

**Author's Note:**

> First Meetings: Hamfast is 15 - or 9 in Man-years. Bell is also 15. Holman is 49, or a little over 31 in Man-years. The relative ages are worked out using my friend Dreamflower's Hobbit Age Conversion Chart, which can be found here: http://storiesofarda.com/chapterview.asp?sid=4201&cid=19304

It was a lovely day in early Astron. The new spring flowers were in bloom, the Sun was shining overhead. But for the hobbit lad riding in front of Missus Goodchild - who had ever so kindly fetched him on her pony from the Green Dragon in Bywater - it was a miserable day indeed. He missed his da and ma something frightful, and yet he knew he mustn't complain. The journey had been long and hard, bumping behind the Quick Post ponies and all, until now. But he was fifteen now, old enough to 'prentice to Cousin Holman, and that was what he was goin' to do. He mustn't be glum about it - a gardener was what he liked to be - but oh, Hobbiton was so very far from Tighfield! 

"There now, there, Ham-lad," Missus Goodchild said, as if sensing his thoughts. "'Tis a new experience an' no mistake - but Hobbiton's a fine place and Mr. Bilbo's a kind master. You'll do well here. My family is just down the Row - and my lads'll be that glad t'play with ye when ye've the time." 

She passed Ham a handkerchief, and he scrubbed at his eyes, thanking her softly. Hobbiton *was* beautiful - but he didn't know as he'd ever get to really like it. He kept his head down and didn't look up until the pony came to a halt and he heard a shout. "Missus Goodchild! Is that my Hamfast?" 

The lad looked up with a start, and there he was, Holman Greenhand, the Bagginses' gardener. Holman's eyes sparkled and he actually seemed...glad...to see Ham. Called him 'my Hamfast', even! As though Ham wasn'a a burden after all, even though he was the third son. 

Missus Goodchild helped Ham down, and Ham found himself swept up into his older cousin's arms. Holman gave the lad a squeeze and then set him down, ruffling Ham's curls. The Goodchild brood came spilling out of Number Three, laughing and shouting, and Ham was gratified to see that there *were* lads for him to play with, if'n he had the time of course. But there was also a lass - a lass! Just his age, she was too, and wearin' a crown of bluebells in her curly hair. She danced up to Hamfast, laughing, and swept him a curtsey as if he were something out of a tale or a son of the Great Families. 

"Hullo," she said shyly. "You must be Hamfast. I'm Bluebell - Bell Goodchild." Ham smiled. 

"Hamfast Gamgee," he said softly. "At yer service, an' yer family's." 

Hobbiton wasn't Tighfield, but perhaps it could be home after all.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor (26 Astron, 1341 S.R.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamfast has been in Hobbiton for a fortnight, when an unexpected visitor comes to the door of Bag End...
> 
> (Set during "An Unexpected Party")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay is the equivalent of 2 1/2  
> Robin is the equivalent of 6 1/2  
> Bell (like Ham) is the equivalent of 9  
> Raven and Corbin are the equivalent of 12  
> Greenfinch is the equivalent of 13  
> Ted is the equivalent of 16  
> and Meadowlark is the equivalent of 19
> 
> I imagine the "Goodchild brood" Ham first noticed in the last chapter were Robin, Bell, Raven (dressed in her twin's clothes no doubt), Corbin, and Greenfinch. Ted was probably out with his da, and Meadowlark was who in the Shire knows where, probably mooning over some lad or more likely, looking after Jay or doing both at once.

It was the twenty-fifth of Astron, and Ham had been 'prenticed to Cousin Holman for a fortnight. He fell easily enough into his Master's routine; Holman got up before the sun and started first breakfast for the both of them. When the grey light of dawn came peeping round the Hill, Ham was up and into his clothes, making sure he combed the curly hair on his head and feet, and splashed water on his face from the basin before heading into the small kitchen. Holman waited for him there, and the two broke their fast with porridge, fruit and bread. Holman took his tea hot and strong, but the cup he poured Ham was mostly milk and honey. Ham enjoyed the sweetness, and there was enough tea for flavour, but all the same he was a bit put out to begin with. He wasn't a *little* lad, after all!

When first breakfast was over and they had washed up, Holman took Ham out into the gardens. They began at once with the weeding and pruning, and Ham thought he'd never worked half so hard. But he grew used to it quickly enough. He knew not to complain, for if he was too vocal, Holman would give him a sharp word or a stern look and tell him to mind his manners. Of course if Ham was *really* hurting or tired, Holman would let him have a rest and tend him, but whinging wasn't allowed. About nine in the morning, Meadowlark Goodchild came round from Number Three with a basket on her arm. She gave Holman, who was only a few years older than her, a fond look and told him that her ma would have his head if he didn't feed Ham up right. They had eggs and sausages, and sometimes griddlecakes.

But this particular day, second breakfast was interrupted by the arrival of a stranger. A very big stranger...a Big Person! One that Master Bilbo seemed to know, at that. Ham didn't notice as Holman and Miss Goodchild got talking amongst themselves. He wanted to see what was goin' on, and so he edged closer, behind the hedges, to watch as Mr. Bilbo and the Big Person conversed. 'Fore long, it came out that this Big Person wasn't just anyone, but a wizard...THE wizard, Gandalf, that no one had heard tell of in the Shire for many a long year. Ham certainly hadn't ever seen him before!

Gandalf wanted to invite Mr. Bilbo on an Adventure! Well, Mr. Bilbo was having none o' that it seemed. Bagginses didn't have Adventures, for all that Mr. Bilbo was at least half Took. He good-morninged Gandalf and sent the Wizard packing, but Ham noticed with some curiousity that Gandalf drew something on Mr. Bilbo's door 'fore he left. When Gandalf was gone, Ham scrambled out of the bushes and went in for a closer look.

"Just a bunch o' scratches," he muttered. "Fancy Mr. Gandalf, a wizard an' all, scratchin' up my Master's door. I don't think Mr. Bilbo will hold with that." But he wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell Mr. Bilbo that it'd been old Mr. Gandalf that'd done it. What if Mr. Bilbo didn't believe him? What if he sent Ham packing the way he'd good-morninged old Mr. Gandalf?  
He knew his duty, though, and he went to Holman about it. "Master, that Mr. Gandalf's been here, and he's scratched up Mr. Bilbo's door something fierce," Ham said worriedly. Holman came round and took a look, and nodded. 

"Well, unfortunately, Hamfast-my-lad, I've got no green paint to fix it up. I'll send for some, certain is certain, but like as not Mr. Bilbo won't even notice until it's fixed, and it's not for the likes o' us to be botherin' gentlehobbits with such things. T'isn't proper. It was good of you to come to me." 

Hamfast nodded, basking in his cousin's praise and resolving to be a proper gardener, just like his master. It was good to keep order, and to remember one's place. He'd make Holman proud.  
After they'd been back to work for a while, Ham's stomach growled, and Holman laughed. "Well, you didn't finish your second breakfast, Ham-lad," he said chidingly. "Running off after Wizards an' all." Ham blushed.

"Sorry, Master. I've never seen Mr. Gandalf afore."

"I have," Holman said. "Just afore you came to me - about five days or so. Mr. Bilbo was out trampin' about - celebratin' the Elves' New Year, so he said, when Mr. Gandalf came lookin' for him." He smiled faintly at Ham's wide-eyed stare. "Put yer eyes back in yer head, lad," he chided gently, and Ham ducked his head.

"Sorry, Master," he said again, and Holman shook his head, unpacking the pail of fruit, bread and cheese that would serve them for elevenses. 

They brushed the dirt off their hands and washed up with damp towels, eating as Holman regaled Ham with all he knew of Mr. Gandalf. Ham listened in wonder as Holman told him of Mr. Gandalf's splendid fireworks, but when the tale was over, the spell broken, Hamfast shook his head. 

"Beggin' yer pardon, Master, but I still don't think much of Mr. Gandalf - him scratchin' up the Master's door an' all."

Holman nodded gravely. "I do wonder why he did that, Ham-lad," he murmured, and when the pail was empty, it was back to work.

After luncheon at one o'clock, Mr. and Missus Goodchild invited Ham to come for tea at three. Holman let him go, saying he was free to have the rest of the afternoon to do as he liked, as long as he 'behaved himself properly'. Ham agreed, and he ended up playing happily with Greenfinch and Corbin, Bell's older brothers. Raven, Corbin's twin sister, had been dressed like a lad, wearin' her brother's breeches, when he first saw her. Apparently that was what she preferred, and Wren Goodchild had long ago washed her hands of making her daughter behave like a proper lass, so Raven, too, joined in their games. Bell stayed on the sidelines, catching the ball the lads and Raven threw round if it came her way, and smiled at Ham whenever he threw the ball to her a-purpose.

When supper-time came round, all the children were thoroughly tired out, and Mr. Goodchild went up the Hill to Holman, to see if Ham might stay longer. Holman gave his consent, as there wasn't much to do right then anyhow, so long as Ham would be there in the morning directly after second breakfast to help him turn the vegetable beds. Mr. Goodchild agreed, and took Ham's things down to Number Three. Ham couldn't believe it. He'd never - never! slept over at anyone else's home before, since Holman's hole counted as his own now too. He'd never visited anyone he wasn't going to stay with. The Goodchild lads and lasses were just as excited, and when they all trooped inside for a wash and bed, Ham crawled in between Corbin and Robin, and went straight to sleep.


End file.
